


Pale

by Project_LOIS



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is s u f f e r, Charlie is a sweetheart, Fluff, Gen, I promised something and here it is, Multi, Sickfic, husk knows all, sick Alastor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_LOIS/pseuds/Project_LOIS
Summary: No no no! He was the radio demon, he could not be bedridden by something so pathetic! He ran his hands through his hair. Very well then, he would have to ignore it and carry on with his day. It's just the flu, he'll be ok right?Right??????
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Pale

**Author's Note:**

> Deer boi gets the flu :(

Hyper rapping at his door.

"Mister Alastor! Are you alright? You never wake up so late so I'm worried and you haven't had breakfast so I'm just thinking what if you're hurt oh no that would be terrible I should call Charlie but wait no what if you're dying-"

Good gracious in heaven will she ever stop talking?

He cracked open an eye and grimaced when she continues to rap on his door, ears flat against his head as they tried to block out the sound. He just realized now he had a headache, infact, everywhere hurt, his insides were commiting suicide.

"CHARLIE!!!!"

"No no no no no...There is no need for that!"

"Oh thank goodness I though you had died in there!! that would've been terrible to clean up!!!"

He checked the time on the clock.

Eleven am.

He attempted to get off the bed, but his knees gave him up to the mercy of the cold hard floor.

_thump_

_ _"OH NO ARE YOU ALRI-"_ _

_ _

_ _"Yes Niffty...no need to worry, I did not perish." He grumbled slightly_ _

"I made breakfast, there's extra venison just for you!"

"No thank you darling, I don't seem to be very hungry."

"CHARLIE SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MISTER ALA-"

"For the sake of my hearing would you please stop screaming?"

"CHARRR-"

A certain antlered shadow materialized in front of her, bringing a finger to Nifty's lips as to silence her.

"Sorry."

"It's... Quite alright dear."

Hurried footsteps scampered away.

( Ehhh tell me where you want to go with this, though I have a few points planned )


End file.
